Season 9
Rechercher une étoile is currently on to its ninth season. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 18 June 2018 in (insert starting location here) and concluded on 10 July in (insert ending location here). The minimum age to audition was 16. After the open auditions, 85 candidates were called for a closed-door audition from 28 to 30 August 2018. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (8 September 2018)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice, accompanied by a small band (a guitarist, a bass guitarist, a keyboardist, and a drummer) and prerecorded backing tracks. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2017 - "Où je suis" * End credits song: "wikipedia:" by wikipedia: 'Niveau 1 (15 September 2018)' The theme for Niveau 1 was Chansons dans les films de l'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song from a movie that was released the year they were born, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "C'est l'été" * Special guest: Kaori Akisada - "Saisir l'instant" * End credits song: "Good Life" by OneRepublic 'Niveau 2 (22 September 2018)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Exprimez-vous. Each contestant performed a song that expressed themselves, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "This Is Me" * Special guest: Ivo Doumbe - "Une fois que" * End credits song: "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban 'Niveau 3 (29 September 2018)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. * Group performance: "I Am What I Am" * Special guest: Eva Boisselot - "Parce que je peux" (French Agnez Mo cover) * End credits song: "Anything But Lonely" by Sarah Brightman 'Niveau 4 (6 October 2018)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Plaisir coupable. Each contestant performed a song that's considered by many to be a guilty pleasure, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "Seasons of Love" * End credits song: "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey 'Niveau 5 (13 October 2018)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Disney. Each contestant performed a song from a Disney film, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * Special guest: Claudine Jalbert - "When You Wish Upon a Star" * End credits song: "Le renouveau" by Véronique Claveau and Anaïs Delva 'Niveau 6 (20 October 2018)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1960's. Each contestant performed a 60's classic, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "Remonter le temps" * End credits song: "Think" by Aretha Franklin 'Niveau 7 (27 October 2018)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Johnny Hallyday. Each contestant performed a song from Hallyday's discography, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "J'en parlerai au diable" * End credits song: "Elle m'oublie" by Johnny Hallyday 'Niveau 8 (3 November 2018)' The theme for Niveau 8 was Chansons de rupture tristes. Each contestant performed a sad breakup song, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "Chassez le blues" * Special guest: Patricia Bertillon - "Faded Memories" * End credits song: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri 'Niveau 9 (10 November 2018)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Ella Fitzgerald. Each contestant performed a song from Fitzgerald's discography, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "It Don't Mean a Thing" * End credits song: "Mon amie la rose" by Françoise Hardy 'Niveau 10 (17 November 2018)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Numéro un singles. Each contestant performed a song that topped multiple charts worldwide, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "Viva la Vida" (all 16 contestants) * End credits song: "Perfect" by P!nk 'Niveau 11 (24 November 2018)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Des chansons que vous ne croirez pas avoir 20 ans. Each contestant performed a song from 1998, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performance: "Fête toute la nuit" * End credits song: "The Cup of Life" by Ricky Martin 'Niveau 12 (1 December 2018)' Niveau 12 was different from other Niveau's in the season. Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice as solo, then a trio cover of another popular song, accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. Félicien, Eleanor, Alphonse, and Marceline didn't perform any duo songs. * Group performance: "#LightUp" * End credits song: "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John 'Grand Finale (8 December 2018)' In the final, the winner of the season will be decided by public vote. Each finalist will perform an original song, and after that, the first round of voting will finish. The two (2) finalists with the fewest votes will be eliminated. A second round of voting will begin to determine the winner of the season, and the three (3) remaining finalists will perform the song they had sung on Épisode d'introduction. For all the performances, each finalist will be accompanied by a small band and prerecorded backing tracks. * Group performances: ** "" (Top 5 with ???) ** "C'est l'été" (all 16 contestants) * End credits song: TBA Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse